deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Tau Volantis Hint?
Hello Everyone. For a while we have all heard the rumors about the location of Dead Space 3, along with other supposed details. While I hoped some of those rumors were untrue something occurred to me about the idea of the setting being an "ice planet" called 'Tau Volantis'. If it is even remotely true, I may have stumbled upon a possible easter egg or hint that such a place was conceived for the franchise as far back as the first game. In all of the Dead Space games (aside Ignition and maybe Extraction) we have seen a poster advertising Unitology with the Marker symbol extolling the viewer to "Join Us in Paradise". Look at the background, what kind of world is depicted? It looks like a white, barren desert with huge columns of what I can only describe as either ice or large, white rock curling into the sky. There is also a purple structure which I believe is some sort of large ship. Is this a hint that maybe such an "ice planet" was thought up in the early stages of the franchise and dropped (probably too much like "Lost Planet")? Only to be reused in the third and supposedly final installment? Or is it just coincidence? I admit I do like to speculate about unanswered questions in my favourite examples of fiction but it's an iffy one at best. Just thought I would share my suspicions with the rest of you here. P.S. Visceral actually sells the same poster! You can also get detail shots on the same website page at their store: http://visceralstore.com/dead-space/dead-space-posters/paradise-poster. :I can see that being a relevant connection, between the locale on the poster and this rumoured ice planet, that is. I expect there to be actual, solid, Visceral Games-revealed information before the half way point of this year. Especially as there is a new novel that comes out in June - Catalyst. But hey, maybe Dead Space 3 takes place 'IN' Heaven! --LBCCCP 14:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I am probably reading too much into it I admit. Still I felt the connection had to be mentioned despite it more likely just being a coincidence. My biggest hope is that the plot threads about Unitology and the Markers mentioned in the two previous games are tied up. Things like the mausoleum ships and the original marker for example I hope become a factor of the plot and setting for the next game. A planet swarming with the mutated undead is probably not what the creators of the posters had in mind. ; ) Maphisto86 04:39, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Obviously there are a lot of unanswered questions so hopefully DS wont be just a trilogy...Because if there are other Marker Sites i guarantee you Isaac and/or Ellie are going to try to shut them down or tell the people about the true horrors of what they do. So obviously EarthGov is going to spend a lot of money and sacrifice thousands to kill them, or use them. DS on a planet just doesn't seem right...its SPACE not PLANET, but maybe a change of scenery is needed. Maybe, JUST MAYBE, you could start out on Tau Volantis and after destroying or damaging the Marker there, if there is one there, and fighting Necros you get picked up by a ship and evaced. But then, BAM! Necros everywhere, realization that you're on a UNITOLOGIST ship. Then EarthGov picks up a distress signal and find out that Isaac and Ellie are there. But suddenly, the EarthGov people sent there join upwith Isaac and Ellie, realizing that its most important to get off the ship alive then die trying to kill them, but are secretly planning to hand Isaac and Ellie over to EarthGov. Then PLOT TWIST! You (as Isaac) have to choose who to save, yourself or Ellie, and the game has 2 separate story lines on there. hmm? sounds fun to me. --Squattop 21:00, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I will be extremely surprised if the Mauseoleum Ships aren't touched soon. There is definitely a lot behind those, based on how much they were discussed in post-completion logs in DS1. There isn't yet a description or tagline or anything at all to judge what DS: Catalyst will cover, but I expect it to move the plot forward rather than fleshing out history, like Martyr did. --LBCCCP 23:14, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello everyone, just stopping by quickly to show you guys some articles i found earlier on. Here they are: http://www.g4tv.com/thefeed/blog/post/716800/dead-space-3-story-details-slip-out/ http://www.g4tv.com/thefeed/blog/post/717025/dead-space-3-makes-crazy-isaac-clarke-crazier/ Hope this helps in some way,and btw, the leaked information in the articles is true. Spoilers! -Lucille